Kamen Sentai Kaijuger
Kamen Sentai Kaiju is a 2018 fanfictional tokusatsu series created by Nicksentai. It combines the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider franchises. As such, this series features qualities that are found in both franchises. The motifs of this series also combines the superhero and supernatural genres, as the main motifs are Superhero and Japanese Mythology. This series gives more graphic pics and language, while also keeping with the light-hearted humor of both series. The main quote for this show is "Do you have what it takes to fight for your survival?". Plot There are two species in the world Humans and the Akumo, supernatural monsters with beyond human physical stats. To keep this secret the government had agreed to let the monsters live in peace with humanity under human forms. Creating Libra, an organization to keep peace with humans and Gemini, an evil organization, who plans to get rid of humans and create a new world for themselves. To counterattack this new threat, Libra helps the government create new weapons to defeat them. However, this creates the Shibuya attack, which destroyed some of Shibuya and caused the weapons to go missing. Now, 17 years later, the weapons have been given to high-school students, one of which is Yukiko Kazumi, a 16-year-old 1st year in high school, who has become Frost Pink, as a hero. Given a mission to protect someone, she meets a 15-year-old, silver-hared boy with red and blue heterochromia, Naoki Maehara. After being attacked by an Akumo gangster, Naoki is discovered to be a human-akumo hybrid, an impossibility, and unlocks the dangerous and destructive Pyro Driver, and transforms into Blaze Red. He decides to work together with Yukiko to be heroes and save people from these beasts. Naoki learns many things, including high-school life. Along with meeting new enemies, and new friends with superpowers. When working together they become the KAMEN SENTAI! Characters Heroes Allies *Hana Kazumi: Yukiko's older sister and Naoki's guardian. Mentor. *Keitaro Takagi: Junior officer under Daisuke, tries to help the heroes. *Daisuke Karasuma: Police Officer, tries to catch the heroes. Believes their vigilanties. *Ayumi Nomura: 1st year high-school girl, student body president. While she didn't like Naoki at first, she discovers his identity and warms up to him and keeps his secret. She soon becomes Yukiko's rival for Naoki. In reality, she is a kitsune. *Chiyo Fujiwara: Naoki, Yukiko and Kenta's homeroom teacher. She possess Geokinesis, which allows her to control earth-based attacks. *Hiroshi Aoba: A fellow high school student. Part of the Kendo Club. He dislikes Naoki and has an alibi against Kenta, he doesn't possess powers aside from swordsmanship. *Mei Watanabe: A 2nd year, and a member of the newspaper club, she loves Blaze and seeing him in action, she has the power to read abilities. *Shizuka Ishikawa: A 2nd year, she is quite, but sweet. She trains to be a great fighter, but lacks skills. She falls for Naoki when he is willing to help her in self-defense. She doesn't yet know his identity yet. *Izaya Heiwajima: A 3rd year, he is cynical and somewhat weird. He enjoys watching people move and create actions which he views as exciting. He is aware of both the heroes and the villains but it's not known which side he's on or what power he has. *Johnny and Vic: The Bulk and Skull of the show. They are minorly smarter then the original two. They also have an obsession with heroes, trying to be their own and worship the Kamen Sentai. Villains *Demon King Mazoku: He is the current Demon King and most powerful, he is the leader of Gemini, he does possess loyalty, but does not tolerate failure. He acts as the school board president under the name Maou. *Snake Woman Kurage: The medic and sole female general of Gemini. She remains at the Demon King's side. She goes under the human name Fujita Sakura, a member of the student body. She seems to be Yukiko's rival. *Fire Man Vulcan: The hot-headed first mate of the Demon King. He acts of his own and has little loyalty, and is the most cruelest. His human name is Ryu Murakami, the best sportsman of the school. *Muscleman Dogma: Dogma is Mazoku's bodyguard and the muscle of Gemini. He tends to butt heads with Vulcan. His human name is Masaru Yoshida, the school pretty boy. *Lunar Knight: A mysterious Akumo, he is an incredible swordsman and rivals with Kenta. He is actually a renegade, but has a temporarily alliance with Gemini. His human identity is Akira Mangetsu, a school genius. *Pawns: Zombie-like foot soldiers of Gemini, they are artificial, created by necromancy and are the lowest rank of Akumo. *Rogues: Criminal Monsters, whether they are gangsters, thugs, or even murderers, they work for Gemini in exchange to help rule the world. Although they tend to act on their own under the authorization of the Demon King. Fighters Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gyro Driver *Neo Gun Multi-Use Devices *Kaiju Keys Sidearms *Psycho Blaster Individual Weapons *Drago Saber *Snow Blaster *Samurai Lancer *Smash Cutter *Techno Smasher Vehicles *Fire Cross Kaiju *Izanagi *Fuyuko *Samehara *Daimon *Shiku *Noiser *Ouja Episodes *Episode 1: The Red and Blue Hanyou of Tokyo! *Episode 2: The Fire and Ice Combination! *Episode 3: The Blue Swordsman and a No Thank You! *Episode 4: The Delinquent Senpai and the Golden Hero! *Episode 5: The Genius Jerk has Arrived! *Episode 6: A Poisonious New Foe?! *Episode 7: Who Am I? Man or Beast!? Movies Specials Trivia *This is the first series to combine both the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider franchises. While many would assume that Gorider was the first, they were actually a powerup and only had a special. Thus this is truly the first team to do so. *This is also the first team of heroes to have eyes for visors, since Battle Fever J. *Despite Kamen Sentai Kaiju being the name, the heroes never went by it, at least not until they work together. *The motifs of this series is quite literal, as one of them is Superhero. Both franchises feature Superheroes as the main characters. **Ironically, the anime this series is based off of, while does have superheroes, actually parodies the Tokusatsu genre. *This fan-fiction series is a pseudo-adaption to his anime. *Nicksentai refused to make huge spoilers, as such, many plot points in this series are not in the manga, this includes episodes and even characters. These facts help prove this series is fan-fiction. *Nicksentai has revealed however, that the plot-point is actually quite different from his other works, meaning this itself is a new series. *According to Nicksentai, this series is the first to introduce the Romance and Harem genres to a Tokusatsu series. *The heroes are still called rangers, although, their names are just attributes to the motif of their abilities. *Even though the series possess many Kamen Rider attributes it has many references to Super Sentai. **Despite the heroes being against working together, they can work as a team and do better as such. **The main colors all together are a reference to the five main colors of a Super Sentai team. **There are five main heroes, which is expected of a Super Sentai series. *This is the third series in Super Sentai history to not have zords, after Gorenger and J.A.K.Q.. Although the heroes do have Kaiju, which can be believed by some fans to be living zords. **However, Nicksentai has revealed that there will be a time that the heroes will have a Megazord. Though, it's yet to be stated if this will be an episode or in a movie. **This means that this is the third Super Sentai series to be based on an anime. After Kakuranger with Naruto and Gokaiger with One Piece. *Hypothetically, if Toei was to make this series, it would be the first of possibly a new franchise all together for the new era of Japan in April, 2019. **Ironically, this series takes place in 2013, which is in the Heisei Era. So while it would be a new series for a new era it wouldn't even take place in that era. *According to Nicksentai, there could one day be a chance that this could be adapted in an American series. On the Wiki of course. **However, if such a day does come, it would be completely Power Rangers. Although it would be called Power Riders. *Like Akibaranger for Super Sentai and Amazons for Kamen Rider, this series is standalone (EX). *This is the first series where the heroes are otaku's. *The Shibuya Attack is reference to the Shibuya Meteor Strike in Kamen Rider Kabuto. Although they have big differences. **Unlike Kabuto, Shibuya in this series was properly rebuild and remained the same. **In Kabuto, Shibuya was destroyed due to the worms invading. While in Kaiju, Shibuya was destroyed by an unknown being. **It's important to note, Shibuya in Kaiju was able to be rebuilt because it was not as damaged as in Kabuto, and were able to fix it. *According to Nicksentai, there is going to be a sixth ranger. While Super Sentai is common for this, this sixth ranger, while be the first "Sixth Rider". *This is also technically the first series in Super Sentai to have villain rangers at the beginning of the series. A trope which is common in Kamen Rider and Ultraman.